1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a racket, more particularly to an improved metal racket which has provisions to reduce vibration of the shaft thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a racket, such as a squash or tennis racket, is struck by a ball, the resulting impact is transmitted from the racket frame through the shaft to the user's hand. Thus, injury to the user's wrist or elbow may result if the impact is relatively strong or frequent.
There are some improved conventional rackets which are made for absorbing vibration and damping the impact transmitted to the user's hand. These improved conventional rackets cannot absorb vibration completely. Some impact is still transmitted to the user's hand. As a result, the user can still be injured.